


This Ain't Gonna Work

by theleploner



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleploner/pseuds/theleploner
Summary: "I heard she has a tattoo. 'Eat me like a cupcake,' it says. Tell me Shepard, is that true?"Jack has a tattoo, Liara knows about it.





	

Jane Shepard was a lot of things, but she was not a cheater. Whatever happened, whatever was happening, between her and Jack was fine. It was fine because Liara all but said things were over with them and that was _fine._

Except, running off with Liara now, helping her with this Shadow Broker business… It didn't feel fine. Jane didn't feel fine. 

"We'll have time to talk," she said. Liara spun around and looked at her. Her blue eyes flashed.

_If it was Jack it would be biotics flashing, not eyes._

"About what, Shepard?" Liara demanded.

"About us," Shepard replied. It was a loaded statement, and she knew it. She wouldn't have said it if feelings weren't being dragged up. If she felt fine.

"You died," Liara said. She turned, was leaving, but Shepard caught her hand, pulling her back.

"I came back," loaded, again, but this time with a hint of venom.

_I came back and you didn't want me._

"Yeah. You came back Shepard," she said. "You came back, and I was tossed aside for a tattooed woman with anger issues," she spat.

There was a pause, and hurt hung in the air; nearly tangible.

Liara turned cold. "I heard she has a tattoo. 'Eat me like a cupcake,' it says. Tell me Shepard, is that true?"

It hit Shepard then. Exactly what she had done.

Liara cared enough to look into Jack, look into her history. She cared enough to try and be civil to Shepard; to be friendly. Liara cared.

Shepard gave a curt nod. "Let me know how you want to run the attack," she said.

"That's what I thought," Liara said. This time when she left, Shepard didn’t try to stop her.


End file.
